Abstract Hidradenitis suppurativa (HS) is a common inflammatory condition with a drastic negative effect on patients, but it is frequently misdiagnosed and inadequately treated. The Symposium on Hidradenitis Suppurativa Advances (SHSA) supports the missions of the HS Foundations of the United States and Canada to cure HS and improve the lives of those affected by providing a forum for: (1) Provide education and mentorship to new and established HS researchers; (2) Advance existing and new research projects focused on elucidating the pathogenesis of HS; and (3) Support dissemination and exchange among all stakeholders to improve research. The SHSA is unique for its inclusion of researchers from across multiple disciplines, its inclusion of patients as research partners, and the ability for meeting outcomes to immediately impact the activities of two large organizations in North America dedicated to researching HS. The SHSA will bring together more than 275 early and established researchers and patients for 2.5 days of presenting and discussing innovative research, multiple poster sessions open to all attendees including patients, and networking sessions to support new researchers and new collaborations. This meeting aims to foster significant and innovative research by new and established researchers across the basic, translational, and clinical domains. Proceedings of the SHSA will be disseminated to both patient and professional audiences via digital and print versions of organizational newsletters, social media, and peer-reviewed publications. The proceedings and attendee feedback will also be incorporated into subsequent SHSA and HS Foundation programs and activities.